1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a content update based on Really Simple Syndication or Rich Site Summary (RSS) formats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for a location-based update of RSS content in which a selective update of RSS content is allowed using location information about user equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
RSS (most commonly expanded as Really Simple Syndication or Rich Site Summary) is a standardized format for publishing or aggregating content based on eXtensible Markup Language (XML) and is generally used to provide frequently updated content to website users. Providers benefit by publishing content automatically, and users benefit by subscribing to timely updates from favored websites or by aggregating content from many sites into one place.
Single RSS content is often called a feed and includes full or summarized text and XML-based metadata such as publishing dates and authorship. RSS content can be read using software called an RSS reader. A user can subscribe to updated content by entering a site Uniform Resource Locator (URL) into the RSS reader. Registered sites provide updated RSS content regularly or at a user's request. The RSS reader downloads RSS content, analyzes a corresponding XML document, and shows the RSS content to the user.
Nowadays such RSS services are widely used through some kinds of RSS reader programs. Additionally, as mobile devices equipped with RSS readers are launched on the market, RSS services are increasing in both wired or wireless environments.
However, a conventional RSS service is restricted to a time-based update of RSS content, thus often causing user's inconvenience and limited usage. In these days users may usually want different updated information at different places. For example, users may want to obtain information about childcare, living, news, or weather at home; information about prices or discounts at stores; and information about best-sellers at a bookstore.